MNOG2 with Meso
MNOG2 with Meso was the successor to MNOG with Meso. It was the second in a series of Mesonak's playthroughs of old BIONICLE G1 games, with guidance from BIONICLE game connoiseur Eljay. It was followed by VNOG with Meso. Episodes # MNOG2 with Meso - 001 - (Can You Eat Flax?) -- The journey begins and Meso's bridge crossing ingenuity is tested. # MNOG2 with Meso - 002 - (Grand Theft Widget) -- A race against time with disastrous results. # MNOG2 with Meso - 003 - (Rejects of Onu-Koro) -- Meso suffers a severe blow to his morale and faces his greatest challenge yet. # MNOG2 with Meso - 004 - (What Do I Do???) -- Meso flounders around after his defeat and attempts to catch a shark. # MNOG2 with Meso - 005 - (Quest for $$$$$) -- A plan of epic proportions is put into motion. # MNOG2 with Meso - 006 - (The Search for More Money) -- Meso finally turns a profit as he makes the dangerous journey to Ta-Koro. # MNOG2 with Meso - 007 - (Gotta Go Fast) -- Finally equipped with a decent amount of money, Meso sets out to find his Golden Mask of Power and become the MASTER OF SPEED!!! # MNOG2 with Meso - 008 - (GOAL NUMBER ONE!) -- After increasing his speed by a decent degree, Meso returns to the Kolhii Field to challenge the Toa Rejects of Onu-Koro once more. # MNOG2 with Meso - 009 - (Rolling Downhill) -- After several demotivating attempts at winning the Kolhii match, Meso decides to train offscreen so as to not waste anymore of your time. # MNOG2 with Meso - 010 - (Good Riddance, Ga-Koro) -- Meso achieves his grand vengeance and departs Ga-Koro for (figuratively) greener pastures. # MNOG2 with Meso - 011 - (The First Glitch) -- Meso ventures down deep into the caverns of the Onu-Koro, in order to do... dumb tasks for other villagers. Great. # MNOG2 with Meso - 012 - (CLICKING INTENSIFIES) -- No progress is made except for carrying rocks. # MNOG2 with Meso - 013 - (Sing-Song Sanso) -- The old dynamic is restored as Meso ventures off the beaten path. # MNOG with Meso - 014 - (Strength in Numbsre) -- Meso trains in accuracy and goes up against Le-Koro for the first time. SPOILER ALERT: It does not end well. # MNOG2 with Meso - 015 - (WHISPER CLUB!) -- Meso ventures into the snowy lands of Ko-Koro and and gets lost in the drifts. Fun. # MNOG2 with Meso - 016 - (Finding Inner Peace) -- Meso attempts Willpower training. Yeaaaaaaaaah. # MNOG2 with Meso - 017 - (Gank the Kolhii Ball) -- Meso wrecks Ko-Koro in epic fashion before moving onto his next challenge: Le-Koro. # MNOG2 with Meso - 018 - (The Match that Never Ends) -- The most intense Kolhii match ever takes place. Who will lose, who will prevail? Who will tell... oh forget it. # MNOG2 with Meso - 019 - (GET REKT) -- With a reinforced sense of purpose and two weeks of grinding backing him up, Meso obliterates everything in his way. # MNOG2 with Meso - 020 - (We Are the Champions) -- Meso conquers Kolhii, becomes the new champion, and embarks on his final quest... # MNOG2 with Meso - 021 - (One Final Effort) -- Meso makes one final push to complete his goals and collect the crystals scattered on Mata Nui. # MNOG2 with Meso - 022 - (Journey's End / Final Thoughts) -- Meso's world is shattered and his comprehension of reality thrown into question as the island of Metra Nui is revealed. THIS GAME SUCKS Trivia Category:TTV Shows